Just How Far
by Just-Caro
Summary: His brothers will go through great lengths for their baby brother, even if it kills them.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello Everyone! This is my first fic I've written for TMNT! I hope you like it! It's a Mikey centric - naturally._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT characters.**_

Michelangelo jumped from rooftop to rooftop, already halfway home with an action/comedy movie tucked away in his belt and juggling two pizza boxes in his hands. He'd hope by the time he came home, his three brothers had cooled down enough not to attack him on sight. He grimaced at the thought, slightly wishing he hadn't pulled those jokes on them. It _was_ funny depending on how you looked at it.

-Replacing Raphael's punching bag with a another, which he had expertly filled with water and feathers.

-Slipping hot peppers and hot sauce into Donatello's sandwhich.

-Leonardo's was the funniest. Michelangelo had replaced all his incense with stink bombs.

Master Splinter gave him a harsh talking then suggested he go topside and get some dinner to give them a chance to cool down. Leonardo and Donatello had been fuming with anger, holding back and instead sending him death glares. Raphael, however nearly punctured his head with the sais, rampaging after him like a bull and most likely would have clobbered him if their father hadn't stepped between them.

_Well, it could be worse._ He thought as he lept onto the building in front of him.

As if answering his thoughts, the dark clouds above started to lash out with rain, spitting out lightning that illuminated the sky along as loud rumbles of thunder echoed through the city.

Michelangelo groaned, cursing his luck and trying his best to cover up the pizza boxes. The last thing wanted was to arrive home with rain soaked pizza. Leaping onto the next building, Michelangelo landed on a puddle of water and slipped, the pizza flying out his hands as he fell face forward on the concrete.

"That's gonna leave mark in the morning." he muttered, pushing himself up as he looked over his scraped arm that had taken the brunt of the fall. It wasn't too bad - just some ointment and bandaging.

He picked up the movie that had fallen into the puddle as well and tucked it securely in his belt. There was nothing he could do for the pizzas now. They had flown out of their haven and splattered the rooftop with sauce and pepperoni. His stomach growled with dissatisfaction.

The rain offered no mercy to his misfortune, pounding against his green skin as he stared somewhat angrily at the destroyed dinner.

"Shell!" he muttered, kicking the pizza boxes half heartedly.

Michelangelo let out a frusterated sigh and decided he'd better get home regardless of the circumstances. His family would probably get worried if he wasn't home soon - well, he thought they would worry. Not even he was sure after the jokes he pulled on them. At least he still had the movie...

Starting his way across the rooftop, he prepared to jump, but stopped abruptly. He suddenly got the feeling he was being watched. Peering through the heavy rain his eyes landed on a group of foot soldiers waiting expectantly on the building before him.

_Time for a detour_ He thought as he turned around to take the long way home.

A gasp escaped his lips as he gawked at the sight that had been behind him. A large mass of black clad foot solders and elite soldiers were gathered, weapons out and prepared to fight.

Michelangelo groaned, grinning nervously as he reached for his nunchucks. "Look, can we do this some other time? I can schedule you in - woah!" he jumped out of the way a sword came clashing down on him.

He wrapped his left chuck round the sword, whipping it out of his attacker's hands before thwacking him on the head with the other. Leaping over the now unconcious opponent, he started executing swift attacks on the other foot soldiers that were now swarming him for a bit of action. As he roundhouse kicked an elite soldier across the rooftop, he caught a glimpse of his surroundings only to find that his predicament had grown worse as more foot ninja spilled onto the building.

"Where are you all coming from?!" He demanded, panting in between words.

Figuring it was a good time to call for help, he pounced over several soldiers and leapt onto the next building. He stumbled slightly, hissing in pain as shrukein embedded themselves into this calves by the foot who were trailing behind him.

"Aw, c'mon..." Michelangelo muttered, leaning against the edge of the building to gather some energy.

He reached for his shell cell, hoping he pressed the right button to alert someone as the foot engaged him into another round.

* * *

Leonardo made his way out the meditation room, his anger finally controlled as to what had happened a few hours ago. He knew his youngest brother meant well, but sometimes the stunts he pulled were just a little too uncalled for. You would think he was a five year trapped in a fifteen year old's body. If Michelangelo put in at least half the effort he did while goofing off into training he'd be a much better ninja than he was now. 

He entered the living room, his stomach now craving for some much needed food. Michelangelo should have been back with the pizza that Maste Splinter had sent him out for. His eyes swiftly capture the clock hanging on the wall above the television. It was seven - thirty and his brother had just departed a little over than an hour ago. Usually it took a good half hour or sometimes less due to the surprising agility his youngest brother contained.

The blue banded turtle shrugged it off, figuring Michelangelo would be back soon. Instead, he sat down on the couch with his brothers, who were engrossed with the happenings in the news. The three brother's sat in silence, none breaking the tension that thickened the air between them, until a loud deep gurgle inturrpted. Donatello and Leonardo autmatically swilved their heads in Raphael's direction, stiffling their smiles.

Raphael growled, pounding the arm of the couch with his fist. "Where the shell is Mikey?! The bozo goes off to get food and don't even go da brains to get back home soon enough. I swear when he gets back I'm gonna - ow!"

He received an unwanted thwack upside the head. All three turtles turned in their seat to see Master Splinter looking down on them, his eyes narrowed on his red banded son.

"That is enough from you, Raphael." he said sharply. "Not another word of today's events. I am sure that Michelangelo suffers from the guilt as it is. He should be here soon."

**Bzz...Bzz...Bzz**

Leonardo jumped slightly as he felt his shell cell vibrate. He quickly fished it out from where it was tucked away in his belt and peered at it. Michelangelo's names was blinking across the screen. He had to give props to Donatello for upgrading their shell cells, it turned out to be pretty useful.

"Mikey, where are you?" Leonardo asked with an aggitated sigh. He hoped that Michelangelo wouldn't tell him he dropped the food or something. But, he frowned suddenly as he heard the distand sound of metal clinging. "Mikey?"

"Leo..." came the answer. His brother sounded heavily exhausted. " Ya gotta...ya gotta help. Quick!"

The others around the blue banded turtle sharpened at that. Something was definately wrong.

"What's going on?" Leonardo demanded sharply. He stood up swiftly.

There was a bit of rustling on the other end and the sound of something hitting a solid object. Finally the reply came, slightly muffled. "Tha foot...ambush..too many for - woah!"

The foot had attacked thus the reason for his late arrival. The three oldest exchanged nerved glances.

Leonardo's heart was pounding wildly. "Mikey, where are you?!" He hoped he hadn't gotten too hurt.

"I'm - I'm...I dunno." a bit more rustling, it sounded like a serious fight. "On rooftop...near pizza - aw shell!" There was a slight pause. "Look...just- just hurry an' get here..im gettin' tired, bro. There's so many..." his voice was wavering.

"Mikey - don't give up! Just hang on!" Leonardo shouted, desperately into the phone. "We're coming to find you!"

"M'kay." Michelangleo grunted on the other end. "Just..hurry." he hung up.

"Let's go." Leonardo ordered, running to leave the lair. "We'll be back Sensai."

If Michelangelo got hurt, he would never forgive himself. "Please be alright..." Leonardo whispered under his breath.

_Hang on, Mike. Please.._Donatello thought, desperately. He followed his brother out.

Raphael held his sais fiercely. He tried to settle down, but it wasn't working. Michelangelo was in a big mess of trouble - possibly seriously hurt by the way he was talking back to Leonardo. His face set and jaws clenched together, he followed Leonardo out of the lair.

_They're dead. All of 'em_ He thought furiously.

_

* * *

__A/N: So what do you think of it? I say I'm rather proud of my first fic! Anyway, please review while I write up the next chappie!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello again everyone! I finally figured out a plot to this! Woo! Okay, I'll leave ya to happy reading! Enjoy!  
_

Michelangelo was thrown off his feet as a hard impact struck him on the back of his shell. The shell cell dropped from his grip and skidded across the floor where it was soon stomped on by a rampaging elite soldier. The kama clutched tightly in the soldier's hands came down on the orange banded turtle, who ducked his head out of the way and managed to block the attack halfway with his nunchucks.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to run with knives? Someone could get hurt, ya know." Michelangelo grunted, pushing the weapon he was blocking roughly.

He managed to disarm his opponent and aimed a good kick at the stomach. The elite was sent hurtling across the stone ground.

The foot swarmed him, each attacking one after the other. Michelangelo blocked and fought off each one as best he could. It was like he had fallen into the twilight zone or something.

Shell! He half expected the Shredder to come into the fight soon!

Mind racing and heart pounding, Michelangelo hoped that his brothers were on their way. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd last. His arms and legs were burning from the constant use of the swift movements he was executing on his opponent.

Exhaustion was steadily taking over him, but he struggled to remain alert.

"Dude - stay still!' Michelangelo said, as he tried to ward off the smaller looking black clad foot. The small ninja, knocked one of his nunchucks out of his palm where it flew over the building and clattered into an alleyway. Angry, Michelangelo snatched the ninja by it's bo, "No more coffee for you, buddy - it stunts your growth." he sent the small ninja to the ground with a swift punch.

Michelangelo wanted to go and retrieve his nunchuck from the alley, without it he couldn't fend off as many enemies.

As he turned around to retreat and get, a sharp pain between came over him and he fell to his knees. Tears stung his eyes as he glanced down to look at himself. A small knife was lodged in his flesh between his shell and plastron, blood flowing from the would and down his thighs.

He felt himself swaying, ready to pass out from the unexpected blow.

**_Michelangelo...you must continue - do not give up_**

_Sen..Sensei?_

_Yes. Michelangelo, your brothers are on their way. Do not falter, you must fight_.

_I c-can't - It..hurts_

_You're life is at stake! You must try, my son._

As if suddenly injected with new found energy, Michelangelo stood up shakily. He winced, staggering from the searing pain and grimaced as he panted heavily. Seeing his weakness, a foot soldier charged at him, but Michelangelo was ready for him. He ducked the blow aimed for his head and thwacked the ninja upside the head.

"Stand down!" a heavily british voice shouted, it sliced through the air and the foot ceased all movement.

Michelangelo let out a breath of relief and raised his eyes to the person, who stood a few feet away. He had shaggy black hair and a scar slashed across his pale face, his hands were dug into the pockets of his long trench coat as a some strange looking gun was straped to his back.

A smirk captured his lips as took a few steps towards the heavily wounded turtle. "You're alot tougher than you look."

Not having the enrgy to reply, Michelangelo instead raised his nunchuck, ready to engage in a fight.

"I'm not here to fight you - whatever you are..." he drawled, drawing his hands from his pockets and unseathing the gun from it's strap on his back.

"Who are you?" Michelangelo asked, his teeth clenched as he glared at him. "H-How...are..you related to the - the foot." he was trying his best to keep from collapsing.

"All the inquiring you are." he said, looking over his gun. His eyes, a bright golden brown with dialated pupils met Michelangelo's. "I suppose... I could tell you. My name, reptile is Scorpius. As for my relation to the foot - well, let's just say I earned my ranks. Tonight, I have been assigned a rather peculiar secret mission of sorts."

"W-what..mission?"

Scorpius chuckled, charging up the gun in his grasp and pointing it directly at him. "Well now, if I told you that it wouldn't be a secret, would it?" A blast of smoke emitted from the machine as a yellow filled dart sped for it's target.

Michelangelo moved to get out of the way, but couldn't without stopping to wince in pain. He groaned as the dart struck him the neck and he fell back onto his shell, his limbs stiff and vision blurring. Not able to do anything, he watched cross eyed Scorpius step over him and estract the dart from his neck.

"Now the fun begins." he said, strapping his gun. "Till we meet again, freak."

That was the last thing Michelangelo heard before he drifted into darkness.

* * *

Oroku Saki sat behind his desk, his elbows on the surface and hands meeting at the fingertips. He sipped his tea that was set before him and looked up as a sharp rap came at his door. Setting down the white cup, he nodded at his guards to open the large doors. 

"Master, the mission has been complete." Scorpius said as he came to a halt before the desk and gave a deep bow.

"Which one was it?" he demanded, fixing the man with a hard gaze.

Scorpius straightened. "The orange banded one. I must say, he put up quite a fight than you would have expected."

"The one named Michelangelo?" Oroku Saki, stood from his chair, hands clapsed behind his back. "I very well expected it to be Leonardo."

"I apologize, Master." Scorpius said, bowing. "but I did not see any other reptile on sight. The turtle I targeted was alone, so I assumed -"

Oroku Saki grabbed the man by fron of his trench coat, bringing him close so that their noses were nearly touchin. "You assumed wrong, Scorpius! I specifically demanded for Leonardo! I even gave you a picture!" He shoved him to the ground, planting his foot over Scorpius' torso. "Without him, the others fall apart - he is their leader."

"Master, forgive me." Scorpius pleaded, not daring to move. "Next time, I shall - "

"There won't be a next time, Scorpius." Oroku hissed, moving his foot against Scorpius' neck and applying pressure. "The turtles will be on alert now that one of them has been...infected." Scorpius gagged, wrapping his hands around the ankle.

Oroku Saki stared at him with disgust and released him. "Get out of my sight! I will call for you when I need you."

Scorpius nodded, sweeping a low bow and slowly made his way out of the room.

"It's so hard to find good help these days..." he growled under his breath, rubbing his temples.

* * *

_A/N: I must say I never thought I'd get so many reviews! I give big thanks to all of you who have reviewed! Keep them coming, I love them! hehe 3_

_Okay...just for an fyi, I'm not so good with writing Oroku Saki/Shredder, so I hope he is up to your standards._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey Everyone! Here's the next chapter for Just How Far! _

_I also want to thank all those who reviewed! I apprieciate it, they make me happy! I never really expected that many - so thanks and hugs to you all!_

_Happy Reading!_

Michelangelo swam back into semi consciousness and peeked through his eyelids, feeling tense and tired. He winced, grimacing at the immense pain that was shooting through his body from the wound in his side. He tapped it gingerly, wincing as he did so, the blooding dripping on the floor into a puddle - he realized it covered him as well. Figuring he should leave the weapon alone, he grunted, wracking his brain to recall what happened.

The foot...ambush...his brothers - they didn't come. Michelangelo blinked, glancing around the rooftop as he staggered painfully to his feet. Were his brothers still upset over the pranks that they wouldn't come to his aide when he needed them? Somehow that didn't sound right to him - his brothers would never abandon him, but still... wouldn't they have been here by now?

Mulling over this thought, Michelangelo supported himself on the small ledge of the roof, but as he heaved himself to stand, he cried out in pain, stumbling back, his legs hitting the edge and he fell off the building. He let out a strangled yell as landed with a loud thud inside of a garbage dumpster in an alley, his leg hanging out, limply. Wrinkling his eye ridges together, he snorted, his nostrils taking in the foul stench of the trash piled around him.

Great...

He whimpered as pain came over him again, this time not only from his side, but his calves as well. He vaugley remembered the shrukein thrown by the foot that had embedded themselves into his skin as he tried to retreat from the ambush. As he shifted himself to a more comfortable positions, if possible, he banged his head against a plank of wood.

"Duuuuude," he moaned, shutting his eyes. "Who throws out a perfectly good wood plank?" he felt his head. There was a definite bump.

Michelangelo sighed, blinking rapidly as his vision wavered. He tried to stay focused, hopefully to catch sight or the calling of his brothers when they came to look for him - well, if they came to look for him.

_C'mon bros...where are ya?_ he thought vividly, concentrating on reaching out to them. _I need you._

He never got a reply nor did he remember if he did for he then passed into blackness.

* * *

Raphael followed his brothers topside as they searched for their youngest member. He couldn't shake Michelangelo's voice out of his head, the way his voice sounded over the shell cell all tired and hurt echoed through his mind. He flash backed to the time when Leonardo had been ambushed...if it was anything like that - Raphael shook his head and pushed that thought from his head. 

His youngest brother meant a lot to him more than he let on at times. Truth be told, Michelangelo was probably the only one who really understood him, strange as it was. During battles, Raphael always kept an extra eye out for the orange banded turtle. He had to admit, Michelangelo was a great ninja with amazing speed and a talent for wielding his nunchucks, but he just didn't take it as seriously as he and his brothers did. It often took the combined efforts of Leonardo and Master Splinter to get him to concentrate.

He ran fast, his feet pounding down hard on the ground and his knuckles turning white as he gripped tightly onto end of his sais. Raphael pounced onto the next building next to where Donatello and Leonardo had stopped.

"Where the shell is he?!" Raphael growled, sheathing his weapons back into his belt. "We've bin searching' for ova an half hour! I wanna know where he is!"

"Take it easy, Raph." Leonardo advised sharply. "It's not helping our - " he stopped abruptly as a strong spiritual force came over him.

**_C'mon bros..._**

It was Michelangelo's voice, he was reaching out to them using - meditation? Leonardo raised his eye ridges, exchanging looks with his brothers - they had heard him too.

**_Where are ya?_**

A pang of guilt and regret stung at their hearts at those words. Michelangelo sounded almost doubtful that were not out scavnegering for him.

**_I need you..._**

And as quickly as he came, he left.

Silence...

Leonardo looked up at his two younger brothers, his eyes blazing with determination. "Let's go," he commanded. "I know the direction."

They didn't question him, but took every faith in his leadership and followed him in the other direction.

"I hope he's alright," Donatello had finally announced what they had all been dreading.

Raphael growled, grunting as he landed onto the next rooftop. "Don't Don. Just - He'll be fine." he was trying to reassure himself more than his younger brother right now. He looked at Leonardo. "Ya sure you know where ya - oof." The red banded turtle, slipped across something and stumbled to the ground, grumbling as he sat up and looked at the sauce stains over his plastron. He wiped it off with disgust, muttering at his misfortune. "What idiot would..." he trailed off, looking at his brothers' awed looks before he followed their gaze.

A large mass of foot and elite soldiers littered the rooftop, weapons scattered around them. A few looked dead while others seemed to be just knocked unconscious.

"He wasn't kidding when he said he said he was ambushed..." Donatello said, examine the scene. "This had to be some sort of set up."

"Ya think?" Raphael asked bitterly, pushing himself from the ground.

Leonardo gave him a funny look. "You got pepperoni on your shoulder." he stepped past Raphael and looked at the stained floor. "Well, I found our dinner."

"Hey guys," Donatello called from where he stood squatting. He showed a shrukein. "C'mon, I have a feeling we'll find more clues on the next rooftop." Dropping the small spiked object to the ground, he leapt off the ground and onto the opposite building.

"Ouch!" Raphael cried out as he landed beside his purple banded brother. He lifted his foot and pulled out the shrukein that punctured his skin. "Lil' buggers." he muttered, throwing it over his soldier.

More foot soldiers littered the area, more so than on the previous building.

"Woah." Leonardo and Donatello recited together.

"Damn," Raph muttered, his teeth grinding as he looked over the scene. "Someone is gonna die."

Donatello narrowed his eyes at something and ran over. He squatted, staring at the silver and green shards, inspecting them. "This is Mikey's shell cell. It looked he must've dropped it or something after he called." he picked up a chip and showed it to his brothers who had come to his side. "That's why we couldn't track his location."

They moved on, searching the rooftop trying to seek some clues as to where their little brother may be.

"Raph, Don, I found something." his voice wavered as he held the weapon his hands.

"That's Mikey's nunchuck..." Donatello said softly as he and Raphael made their way over, his face was visibly paled. He looked at the spot where they had been so carelessly forgotten and gasped.

Raphael followed his gaze. "Is - Is that...blood?" he asked as his eyes took in the large puddle of dark red liquid seeping into the concrete.

Donatello bent down and poked his finger against it. "It's fresh." he sighed. "Whoever lost this amount of blood must be heavily wounded and it seems..." he trailed off as he followed the stream, of blood that led off the roof. "They tumbled down into the alley."

A sinking feeling came over the three brothers at this point. None of them wanted to speak what they were thinking as they stared down into the dark narrow passage. Yet, each of them consciously searched for the body of their wounded brother, praying he was alive.

"Let's check it out," Leonardo said. "We're not going to find anything staying up here."

He jumped off the edge, his brothers right behind him and landed safely on the damp asphalt. The three mutant turtles searched every inch and nook and cranny of the alley for any sort of clues and even their brother, but came out empty handed.

Raphael who at this point had been holding in his anger and grief, kicked a garbage can lid into the street angrily. "Where in the hell is Mikey!" he shouted snarling like some kind of beast. Letting out a deep rumbling growl, he turned and punched the dumpster behind him. When he did, however, something bopped him atop of his head. Fuming, Raphael grabbed the object, but suddenly stopped as he peered at it.

It was a foot. A two toed, green skinned foot. "Guys...I think I found, Mikey..."

Leonardo was the first to lift up the hood of the dumpster, a huge relief lifting from his shoulder, but just as quickly as the feeling came, it vanished at the sight of his baby brother. Michelangelo was scarcely breathing, his skin paling and good amount of blood taking up half his body.

"Let's get him out of here." Leonardo said, gesturing to Raphael who had climbed in with him.

"Oh shit..." Raphael noticed the small knife lodged in Michelangelo's flesh between his shell and plastron. _Damnit, Mike...who did this to ya, bro? _he thought miserably.

Together, he and Leonardo lifted Michelangelo carefully out the dumpster and softly laid him on the ground so Donatello could do a quick one over on their little brother. The purpled banded brother immediately however the wounded turtle, checking all the vitals.

"Well, he's breathing...but it's very shallow." Donatello informed them. "That's all that matters right now, I'll worry about the knife when we got home. Raph, can you carry him?"

"Yeah, sure.." the red banded turtle nodded as he tenderly picked up his baby brother bridal style. He grunted a bit at the weight. "He needs to lay off tha pizza." but the joke didn't get any laughs from his brothers.

* * *

Master Splinter sat in the middle of the lair, in the lotus position, his eyes closed and tail twitching ever so slightly. He waited in overwhelming suspense for his sons to return with Michelangelo. After reaching out through meditation to his youngest son whilst he was in the midst of battle, he had urged him to continue, tried to encourage him, but the worry took over the old rat and it broke the connection between them. 

He prayed that his son would come home well. Without him, he knew this family would not last.

Most often, his brothers took him for granted, beating him away like an annoying mosquito or shouted at him for his deceitful pranks that they failed to notice the small things their youngest brother did for them.

Leonardo was obsessed with his training, hiding out in the Dojo for hours, perfecting his katas and practicing to become a much better leader for his brothers. At times he over worked himself, tiring himself out with excessive exercises. Many times, Master Splinter would go in to relieve his oldest son only to fail and have Michelangelo give a try. His characteristics proved useful in times like these as he excessively annoyed the blue banded turtle until he gave up and joined him in the living room to play some video games.

Donatello had his lab, which he always disappeared into, rarely coming out. Sometimes he would forget to eat despite the many times his family would call for him. Michelangelo usually had to deliver the food, interrupting Donatello's work to force his purple banded brother to eat and would stay until everything was cleared from the plate. Despite how aggravated Donatello would get by this action, Michelangelo remained unphased.

Now with Raphael it was little more subtle. The red banded turtle was a hot head and anything could set him off, especially the tricks and taunts played by Michelangelo. It took a long time for Master Splinter to realize why Michelangelo pestered Raphael so much. It was to fuse the arguments between his eldest brothers, he figured that by distracting Raphael would bring relief to the family of five.

As for the young turtle himself, none of them gave him the credit he deserved. Yet, the importance of Michelangelo in this family was vital. Leonardo was the leader, Raphael was the tough guy, Donatello was the brains, but Michelangelo - he was the heart and should of the team. The very heart and soul that was pushed aside and ignored, it's significance forgotten.

Master Splinter heaved a great sigh and opened his eyes. He prayed that his sons would bring Michelangelo back safely.

As if hearing his prayers, the doors to the lair opened and in rushed his three eldest sons. The old rat could sensed their panic and his heart turned cold.

"What has happened?" He asked as Leonardo came forward.

"It's - It's Mikey, Sensei," Leonardo spoke as Raphael stepped beside him, cradling a wounded Michelangelo in his strong arms. "He's..hurt."

"Michelangelo, my son!" Master Splinter rose from his spot on the armchair and rushed over to the orange banded turtle. "Who did this?"

"We know the foot is involved." Donatello appeared at their side and gestured to Raphael to follow him. "We need to get Mikey to the lab so I can fix him up."

They made their journey into Donatello's lab where Raphael laid their little brother carefully onto the table indicated.

"You can do this, can't you, Donny?" Leonardo asked, immediately.

The purple banded turtle nodded slightly as he checked over Michelangelo quickly. "I believe I can, it doesn't look too serious." came the abrupt answer. "Hmm... he has a bump on his head, most likely he'll have headache when he wakes up. It's minor concussion." He worked his way to the knife still lodged in side. "This is what I'm worried about though. I'll have to pull it out slowly as to not disturb any major arteries and then he's going to need some blood - a lot of it."

"I'll do it," Leonardo and Raphael volunteered. They glanced at each other.

"Good, I think It's safer if you both do it." Donatello said quickly, defusing the argument that was about to happen. "You're both his blood type and by the amount of blood he'll need, I'd say he would take the both of you. One of you alone would take a toll on yourself and that's not necessarily healthy." he gestured to the corner of his lab. "Go sit over there, I'll get you set up when I'm done here." he softly prodded the knife only to have blood spill from around it. He sighed. "Master Splinter, could get some towels? This is going to be a little messy."

"Of course, my son." Master Splinter scurried out of lab and soon returned with a stack of fresh towels.

Donatello grabbed one to use to pull the blade out and the another to apply pressure as soon as it was extracted. He took a few deep breaths, his eyes flickering to the expressionless face of his younger brother.

Someone touched his arm. "Donatello, do not fret." Master Splinter told him tenderly. "You can do this. I have complete faith in you."

"Thank you, Sensei." Donatello gave a weak smile as the old rat backed away. He glanced at his older brothers, who nodded at him solemnly. Taking a few deep breaths, he gently grabbed the end of the blade and gradually eased it from the flesh. He paused every so often to wipe any blood with the other towel and eventually the knife slid out, clanging to the ground as Donatello immediately applied pressure to the exposed flesh with both hands.

"He gonna be okay?" Raphael asked from across the room. The red banded turtle had refused to watch the surgery taking place.

Donatello gave a small smile and a nod. "Yeah." he chuckled with relief. "Yeah, he's going to make it."

* * *

_A/N: Don't worry...I haven't forgotten about the "infection" hehe. You'll have to wait! mwahahahaha!_

_In the meantime, you like it, you hate - please feed the hungry author! I love 'em!_

_-Caro-_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey Everyone! I am so so so sorry about the late chappie! School started and everything..so I've been preoccupied! _

_This was a hard chapter to write. You have no idea how many times I re-wrote it. So I hope you like so far!_

_Thaks for all the reviews, my eyes nearly bugged out my head at the amount! lol._

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

Silence. 

A rare thing in the lair of the turtles and their father.

Then again, it always was Michelangelo who was the loudest out of his brothers, filling the empty lair with laughter and spirit. Everything seemed to be taunting the three turtles, almost as if blaming them for what had happened to their little brother. Master Splinter tried to give what little reassurance he had to his oldest sons, who holed themselves up in the lair of their respected places.

Leonardo practiced his katas without interruption, Raphael relieved his frustration on his beloved punching bag and Donatello overworked himself in his lab, the trio only stopping to check in on their youngest brother.

It had been two whole days since Michelangelo was found nearing death in a garbage dumpster and he had yet to wake up. There wasn't much that Donatello could do until Michelangelo revived consciousness.

Hope was the only thing left.

"Raaaahhh!" Raphael sent a forceful roundhouse kick to his punching bag, causing it to snap from where it hung and fly across the room into the wall. He fumed, punching a hole into the wall and whirled to face his younger brother. "When the shell is he gonna wake up, Don?! You're the freakin' genius 'round here and I don't see you doin' nothin' to help!"

"Raph..." Leonardo said warningly as he came in from the Dojo.

"What?!" Raphael asked, half shouting. "It's true!"

Donatello sighed, setting down the book he was reading and sat up from where he lay on the couch. "I told you, Raph. As much as I want to help him, there isn't anything I can do! I have to wait until Mikey wakes up..."

Raphael snorted. "You mean, **If **he wakes up.." he muttered.

Silence overcame them.

Leonardo grimaced, sheathing his katanas and glanced at the clock. "I'm, uh...I was actually going to go check on him." he shrugged, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sounds like a good idea." Donatello said softly, standing up. "He needs his bandages to get changed. You coming, Raph?"

"No, I ain't comin'!" he spat, dropping down onto the armchair. "I ain't goin' in there to look at him, if I know there ain't nothin' we can't do!"

Leonardo and Donatello exchanged glances at their distraught brother.

Comforting him was out of the question. They'd be lucky if they were able to get away without getting a sai thrown at them.

The only thing that could bring him back to his old self would be if Michelangelo woke up. As weird as it was, the youngest turtle was probably the only one who was really able to tame Raphael when he went into one of his moods. Despite the constant teasing and bickering, their was an obviously strong bond between them whether they acknowledged it or not.

"Raphael," Master Splinter layed a paw gently on his shoulder. The red banded turtle grunted, rubbing furiously at his eyes. "I know this has been hard on you as it has for the rest of us, but you musn't be so negative. In good time, Michelangelo will come through, but my son please do not let your grief and anger eat you up inside."

"Easier said then done, Sensei." Raphael said softly. He ran a hand over his face and sighed.

Master Splinter furrowed his brows. "Something troubles you."

"I failed him, Sensei." he confessed, curling his fist angrily. "If I hadn't...If we hadn't chased him out... none of dis would happened. They were just jokes and - " he broke off, suddenly pounding the end table with his closed fist. "He didn't deserve this!" he shouted, standing swiftly from his spot on the couch to look at the old rat.

"You are not to blame for this, Raphael." Master Splinter replied sternly. "I've had this talk with your other brothers as well and putting this burden on your shoulders will not help the situation. I am sure that Michelangelo would not put you at fault for his misfortune."

"Yeah...but, Master Splinter still -"

"Things happen for a reason, my son." He said wisely, placing both paws over his walking stick. "Yet, your brother survived. He may not be conscious, but he is breathing." he paused in thought. "Perhaps, you should go with your brothers and look over Michelangelo."

Raphael snorted. "What for? He's knocked out cold."

Master Splinter smiled sadly. "I think it would do you some good, my son."

Raphael wanted to say something, but the look on his father's face told him otherwise. He sighed in exasperation, turning around and heading towards the lab, muttering inappropriate words under his breath.

* * *

The youngest member of the turtle clan was spread out on his shell on a metal table, his bandages now fresh after being re-applied. He layed motionless, breathing shallow, eyes closed and completely oblivious to his two older brothers watching over him. 

"Something isn't right..." Leonardo breathed from he sat in the corner, his eyes glued to the form of his brother.

Donatello looked up from stashing away the left over bandages and frowned. "What's not right?" he asked, confused.

Leonardo switched his gaze to his other brother, completely forgetting that he was in the room. He licked his lips, letting out a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to figure out how he was going to explain what he was thinking.

"I think I'm smart enough to know your concept of thought, Leo." Donatello said, smirking. "Now Raph on the other hand...that's a different story."

"Yeah.." Leonardo said, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards as he scratched the back of his head.

Donatello rolled his eyes in exasperation and leaned against the counter next to where Michelangelo was spread. "Alright, bro. Are you going to tell me what's going in that head of yours or not?"

"Mikey said he was ambushed."

"Yeah, by the foot." Donatello agreed, his eyes flickering to the still form of the turtle. "That much we do know."

"So when do know the Shredder to ever attack spontaneously? We're usually the ones to find him." Leonardo said.

Donatello pondered over that. "That may be true, but who says Mikey didn't go _looking_ for trouble? He probably thought he could handle a few and then they ambushed him."

"You prove a point, but that's not exactly what I was thinking."

"Which is?" Donatello pressed.

"That I don't think Shredder is one hundred percent behind this..."

Donatello was about to respond negatively to this assumption when the lab door opened and Raphael walked in, his face contorted in a look of annoyance. He stopped before them, his arms folded and glanced briefly over to where Michelangelo laid across the table.

"You decided to join us after all." Leonardo stated.

Raphael shrugged. "Didn't have much of a choice."

Donatello smirked, pushing himself from the counter and sat down in the empty stool directly next to their youngest brother. "Sensei talked to you, didn't he?"

Leonardo smiled slightly as Raphael muttered something incoherently. "What was that, Raph?" he teased.

"I said shuddup!" he yelled, taking his sais and throwing it at his brothers, who expertly ducked the incoming attack. The two weapons clanged against some of the machinery in the room.

"Nice." Donatello said sarcastically, but just as the word spilled from his mouth a few more gadgets fell from their place and onto the floor. "Raph!" he shouted, standing up quickly. "Look what you did! That took me _months_ to fix!"

Raphael snorted. "Serves you right, then!"

"Guys, stop!" Leonardo demanded, deflating the agreement. "We're here to support Mikey!"

The rampaging stopped immediately and the look on Raphael's face softened slightly at the mention of their brother's name. He heaved a slow sigh and started to walk over to the metal table, his eyes soaking up the body of the orange banded turtle. "Anythin'?"

"Nothing," Donatello replied, his focus turned from his precious inventions as he gazed over to where Raphael stood. "I mean, he's stable, but like I said before there's not much I can do. He has to wake up on his own..."

"What if he don't ever wake up, Don?"

Leonardo stood up so swiftly that the chair he had been sitting on was knocked down. "We won't think like that. Michelangelo is strong, he'll get through this in time."

"I hope you're right, bro." Raphael said, placing a hand on Michelangelo's forehead. He gently stroked over the scar just above the right eye softly.

Under the touch, Michelangelo twitched slightly, his face screwing up in pain. He shivered, his eyes squeezed shut as he jerked his head from side to side, his breathing hitching.

"Mikey? Mikey!" Raphael shouted as the other two hovered around the table adding to the shouts.

"Michelangelo!" Leonardo cried.

Michelangelo let out a groan, his skin turning cold underneath his brothers' touch as started to shake mor violently, his veins throbbing as he gritted his teeth. It was obvious that he was in some sort of subconscious pain or was experiencing a nightmare, but the calls for his attention went one ear and out the other.

"Donnie, what's goin' on?" Raphael grunted as he and Leonardo tried to hold Michelangelo down to the table to keep him from falling off.

The purple banded turtle seemed just as stumped as they did, his eye ridges creased in worry. "I don't know. This - this shouldn't be happening."

"There has to be a way to subdue him, Don." Leonardo said. "He's in pain and he can't hear us."

Donatello rummaged around in his medicine cabinet, pulling out a syringe filled with some sort of fluid. "I'll have to put him some anesthesia for a bit. It'll knock him out for about a few hours, but I need you guys to hold him."

"What does it look like we're doin?!" Raphael demanded."Hurry up and do what ya need to do!"

Working quickly Donatello set up the needed equipment. He felt so helpless now, his little brother was probably going through something tremendous and he had no clue what to do. He was the brains, but now when one of his brothers needed him most, he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

_I'm sorry, Mikey_ He thought sadly as he placed the breathing mask over Michelangelo's beak and mouth. 

Slowly, the turtle stopped his struggle and soon layed motionless, breathing in the gas deeply.

"What the shell was that about?" Raphael asked, releasing his grip on his brother.

"That shouldn't have happened." Donatello said, shaking his head as he re-checked Michelangelo's vitals. "Everything seems completely normal."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes, his face darkening. "Something isn't right." he turned to Raphael and Donatello. "We're going back to the sight of the ambush."

**_...MEANWHILE..._**

"Master Saki?" Scorpius waltzed into the office, a smirk playing on his lips.

"What?" Oroku Saki snapped. "This had better be worth my time, Scorpius."

"Oh it is, Master." Scorpius drawled. "The one called... Michelangelo has been...activated."

Oroku Saki grinned, his eyes narrowing. "Excellent."

* * *

_A/N: Ooo a bit of mystery there. hehe!_ _ I hope I'm not losing my touch yet and I hope you guys are still into it!_

_So leave me a review!...Pretty please? -smiles cutely- lmaoo!_

_Anwyay, the next chapter will be up in a week!_

Caro


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Senior year of H.S is always hectic! So, I'm pre apologizing for the slooooowwww updates to come, I know how annoying that is. lol._

_Anyway, my little brother helped me with this chapter, (more like annoyingly begged to help and mom made me include him...so yeah.) So, I'm giving him (Caleb,13) some credit because he wrote out the Oroku/Scorpius scene and I just revised and re-worded it a bit. He does a better Oroku than I ever could_

_I give thanks to all those who reviewed! Keep 'em coming! I love 'em!Happy Reading:D_

* * *

For the third time today, Oroku Saki sent yet another of his foot ninja in training home. He let out a low growl at the weakness of this new group of trainees. If they wanted to face of against those incompetent turtles, _much_ improvement on their skills needed to be made. 

Snatching a towel off the rack, he wiped his face of any sweat and glared at the dozen or so inexperienced ninja students standing in front of him.

"Weak!" he barked, causing a few to jump at the sharpness of his voice. "I do _not_ tolerate - "

"Master Saki?" Scorpius appeared at the doorway of the training room.

"What is it, Scorpius?" He hissed, glaring at the man for interrupting.

Scorpius bowed. "My apologies for the intrusion, Master, but I have some developments on the one called Michelangelo that I think you would be most pleased to hear about."

"Excellent," Oroku Saki praised.

His eyes turned upon the students before him and a sneer came across his face at the sight of them. "Pair off!" he ordered. "I shall be back momentarily."

Slowly and unsurely the small group advanced on a partner, keenly aware of their master watching.

Oroku Saki narrowed his eyes at the lot of them before turning around and advancing towards Scorpius, who waited patiently by the door for him. "Well?" he prompted as he brushed past him towards the direction of his office.

"Would you mind coming to the lab?" Scorpius asked carefully. "I think it would be better to have a look for yourself."

"Very well," Oroku said after a silent moment.

"Believe me, Master, this shall be very well worth all your time." Scorpius assured as they entered the lab. He gestured to a small vile near the side of the room, which was being examined over by Baxter Stockman.

"Scorpius." Stockman hissed

"Stockman." Scorpius spat.

Oroku Saki sighed with aggravation. "I didn't come here to hear pleasantry greetings." his gaze turned to Stockman. "Leave us - NOW! I do not need anything else to get screwed up over something you have done, Stockman."

Scorpius smirked at the holographic robotic scientist as he brushed past them and out of the lab, looking dejected.

"Wipe that look off your face, Scorpius. I did not mean that as praise towards you. As I believe you too have failed me once." Oroku Saki said sharply.

"Ahem," Scorpius cleared his throat quickly. "So to the point." he pressed a button on a nearby computer and gestured to the screen. "As I said we have activated the serum injected into the turtle called...Michelangelo. The microchips that are now flowing through his bloodstream, will make him extremely weak and sedated, but also in unbearable pain, which was unintended side effect of the serum."

"What of the post-activation?" Oroku Saki questioned.

"This serum has different effects depending on the patient's health and stamina." Scorpius explained.

"Exceptional work, you've done."

Scorpius grinned smugly. "But, you shall have to wait to use him, Master, if you want his full potential."

Oroku Saki set his lips in a thin line. "I assumed as much, but I'm curious of what are the chances of this being successful."

Scorpius' grin turned into a grimace. "It's roughly 68 percent." Scorpius then sighed as he typed in something into the keyboard, then pointed. "And I'm afraid to report that the microchips deteriorate after about 17 days once activated..."

Oroku Saki narrowed his eyes. "Which means _what_ exactly?"

Scorpius pressed his lips together, walking across the lab and unveiled a curtain. A young man between fifteen to sixteen lay across a metal table, wires attached to his pale skin and breathing very shallow.

"Not too much to worry about," Oroku Saki said, contemplating his odds.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking," Scorpius said slowly. "Just what do you plan to use Michelangelo for and just how are we going to retrieve the reptile?"

Oroku Saki grinned malevolently. "All in good time, Scorpius. All in good time."

* * *

It was sunrise in the city by the time those present in the lair realized that they had not gotten any sleep in the past twenty four hours after the failure of the search for more clues. 

Master Splinter despite his anxiety of the situation reassure his sons as best he could, offering them what advice he could where in reality he too was at loss on what to do. He had tried many times to reach out to Michelangelo through meditation since the strange incident in Donatello's lab, but each time was denied access. This predicament sent him into more worrisome thoughts over his light hearted son. If he was unable to touch the mind of the orange banded turtle, then there had to be more to what had happened on the day of his ambush. This conclusion grew more and more accurate in the hours the old rat watched over the injured turtle.

Michelangelo had not moved at all since the 'seizure' as Donatello had labeled it, even after the anaesthesia had wore off. Yet, it was obvious he was in some sort of pain as his fists were curled tight and his face screwed up in a tight grimace. His brilliant, purple banded son tried to figure out just what might be causing this, doing numerous experiments, taking out small amounts of blood, but his results had not differed than what he concluded to before.

This done and assured, the family called in reinforcements.

Three hours after Michelangelo's seizure attack, Leatherhead and April O'Neil had walked into the lair. April was carrying a few medical supplies as Leatherhead joined Donatello into the lab. But, within a half hour, Leatherhead got aggravated by the compulsiveness of his turtle friend and with good intentions kicked Donatello out of his own lab, advising him that he get some rest.

Now the family awaited anxiously for the return of the mutated crocodile friend.

"You guys should really get some rest." April advised gently as she handed a cup of herbal tea to Master Splinter.

"Couldn't sleep." came the mumbled replies from the three brothers.

April sighed, "Well, you should at least have some food. How does eggs and bacon sound?"

"No thanks, April." Donatello told her kindly. He was sitting on the couch, his right leg bouncing up and down as he read over a scientific book he had gathered from his room. It was the only thing to distract him for the moment.

"Not hungry." came the grunted reply form Raphael as he carefully laid a card against another. He was at the kitchen table, absorbed in building a house of cards. It was an exercise Master Splinter had taught him to mellow out his temper. The slightest growl or the slightest jerk could cause his work to collapse in a heap.

"How about you, Leo?" April asked, staring at the back of the oldest turtle's head.

"No." it was a sharp response, but then he let out a slow breath. "Thanks...but no." Leonardo was sitting on the floor, his legs tucked into under him and eyes close in a deep meditation. He had been so worked up after what had happened in the lab with Michelangelo that he needed to clear his mind and try to relax until, Leatherhead came back from the lab with some sort of results about his baby brother.

As if on que, the door to the lab opened and out stepped Leatherhead. All eyes turned towards him, worry and expectance laced within. The crocodile let out a small smile and tucked his glasses into the pocket of his lab coat. "There is nothing wrong with Michelangelo as far as I can tell. His blood results came out fine, he shows no signs of mental harm nor any internal problems. My only assumption is that he was probably living in a nightmare of sorts, his demons, if you will. The experience of the ambush will leave a mark on him until he can deal with it reasonably."

Raphael stood slowly from his chair. "So he's alright?"

"He seems to be." Leatherhead answered. He turned to Donatello. "I unhooked the anesthesia about an hour ago. So, he might wake up soon."

"Perhaps, one of you can watch over Michelangelo." Master Splinter said.

Before any of the three could reply, April spoke up, "I'll do it, Master Splinter." she gave the turtles a sharp look. "You three need to eat and then get some rest. Mikey is fine and healthy now and if he wakes up, I'll come and get you myself."

Donatello was the first to comply, but not without complaining over it first. It was a bit harder with Leonardo and Raphael who objected against what April had recommended. It was only until, Master Splinter came into the picture did both brothers gather some food and retire to their respected bedrooms.

**IN THE LAB**

Bright lights.

An arrangement of circular bright lights.

That was the first thing Michelangelo saw when he slowly swam into consciousness, his eyes squinting against the harsh glow as he let out a small groan.

"Mikey?" a voice called softly from somewhere by him.

Turning his head as much as he could, Michelangelo took in the shadow that was now looming over him. "Who...?" the turtle's voice came out in a whisper, his voice husky from lack of use.

The bright light that was cast over him was shut off and no sooner had it gone out did the ceiling lights flicker on. Michelangelo scanned over his surroundings, and realized that he was in the lab of his braniac brother, Donatello. He blinked in confusion, wracking his memory to figure out how he came to be here.

"How are you feeling?" a gentle hand was laid over his forehead.

Michelangelo smiled slightly when he recognized April, sitting on a stool beside him, an odd look of relief evident in his eyes. "Pain..." the answer came so softly that she had to lean in to hear his words.

"Leatherhead said the painkillers should kick in soon. You have a nasty gash in your side, so try not to touch it." April said and rose from her seat. "I should go and tell Master Splinter you're awake and then go and get your brothers. They've been so worried about you. Stay here, I'll be right back."

"...M'kay..." Michelangelo murmured giving the red head a confused look through his half closed eyes as he watched her leave the lab.

Despite what he had been told, Michelangelo brought his hand down and gingerly poked at the wound April had indicated. He winced in pain, letting out a yelp, grimacing over the harsh and blinding pain that shot through his body. Biting his lip, Michelangelo muffled another shout and breathed deeply to relieve his agony. Slowly, the pain edged away to a dull throb and Michelangelo found himself wondering just how he came achieve such an injury. The last thing he could recall was leaving the lair for pizza to escape the anger from his brothers after his trademark pranks that he had pulled on them.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he had failed to notice Master Splinter and his brothers walked in.

"Mikey?"

At the sound of his name, Michelangelo swerved his head slowly in the direction of the entrance of the lab. He groaned, pushing away the numbing pain pulsing through his body and gave a small smile. "Hey..." his voice was cracked and rough.

Master Splinter came forward and handed him a glass of water. As Michelangelo raised his arm to retrieve it, he pulled it back just as sudden, crying out as another surge of pain overcame him. He gulped, whimpering, holding the tears that threatened to burst through.

"Michelangelo, what is the matter?!" Master Splinter exclaimed.

"Mikey!" Leonardo shouted.

"Raph, go and get Leatherhead!" Donatello advised loudly. The red banded turtle raced out of the lab.

"Michelangelo." Master Splinter placed a paw on his son's shoulder and slowly as strange as it was, the pain ebbed away to a dull numb.

"Duuuuude..." he breathed quietly, his breathing ragged and tears glistening in his blue eyes.

"Relax, my son." Master Splinter murmured softly.

"Mikey, it's okay, you're going to be fine, alright?" Leonardo said, grabbing hold of his hand and giving it a small squeeze as Donatello moved over and took the other.

At that moment, Raphael burst in with Leatherhead rushing in after him, an expression of alarm in his eyes.

"He's fine now, Leatherhead." Donatello said in a strange voice. "I believe the pain went away," he looked down at his brother. "Right?"

"S'numb.." was the whispered reply from the orange banded turtle.

"Well, perhaps I should up the dosage of the painkiller." Leatherhead said as he opened a cabinet and started to rummage through it. "It'll make him drowsy, so I'm afraid you won't get answers from him."

"I just would like to ask him one quick one." Donatello said as he glanced back to Michelangelo, who switched his gaze to him. "Do you remember anything that happened, Mikey?"

Michelangelo blinked and cast his eyes towards a point somewhere over his shoulder to the rear of the lab.

"It's important, bro." Raphael added, gripping his arm softly.

It wasn't that Michelangelo didn't want to answer, it was just that he was scared of the response he would get. As much as he'd like to relieve his family and give them any information on what had happened to him, he couldn't. The last thing he could recall was leaving the lair to go and get pizza for dinner. He felt as if there were something missing - something important, but his mind kept drawing up a blank.

"Mikey?" Leonardo prompted gently.

The youngest turtle sighed and cast his eyes downwards. "I...don't remember,"

* * *

A/N: 

_Breathe everyone! Breath!_

_hehe, bit mysterious, huh :)_

_How will Oroku Saki use our dear Michelangelo, you ask? (Caleb keeps asking me this and I give him no answer) mwahahaha! You all shall have to wait and see!!_

_Mikey: -gulp- Should I be scared?_

_Oh, one more thing! Was it a bit confusing at all? Let me know!_

_Feed this starving author? pwease? -smiles sweetly- lol_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N:_

_Hey Everyone!_

_I'm on a roll today! I've done some major updating! I'm so loving my senior year, right now! My highschool just won our first game! 40 to 7! They were on fire!_

_Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last, maybe better._

_I want to thank all those who reviewed! I love 'em! They keep me going!_

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

"I was afraid something like this might happen." Leatherhead said.

"Well, how could he forget somethin' so important?!" Raphael snarled, "How are we supposed to help him if we don't even know what happened to him?"

Donatello laid a hand on his older brother's shoulders. "It's not his fault Raph." he said comfortingly. "Mikey must have gotten into a big mess for him not to recall anything of the event. Most likey a blow to the head that casued a short term memory."

"Which means what?" Leonardo prompted.

"His memory loss is temporary." Donatello replied quickly.

"Wanna give us an estimate on that, bro?" Raphael snapped.

"It depends on the state of the victim." Leatherhead interjected smoothly. "In the shape Michelangelo is in at the moment, It'll take awhile before his memory triggers. He shall remember in time through healing."

At that moment April came into the room, her eyebrows creased in worry. She held a small frown across her lips. "There something wrong with Mikey. He went into a seizure, like you descirbed before and before I got a chance to get you, he woke up and...well - he-he doesn't know who I am...or who he is...or - or..." she gulped, holding back tears that glistened in her green eyes.

"I thought you said, he'd regain his memory not lose it?!" Raphael shouted at Leatherhead and his purple banded brother.

Leonardo intervened. "We can't point fingers at them, Raph. They didn't know this would happen and besides what April said doesn't really mean anything - not until we know for sure."

Raphael jerked away. "Well, then I'm gonna find out for mahself." he retorted and marched his way towards the direction of the lab.

The others followed the hot headed turtle, not wanting him to cause any more damage to Michelangelo than he had already endured. The turtle stated was stretched out on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling as if he were trying to solve some sort of puzzle. As soon as they walked in, Michelangelo shifted his confused gaze onto them.

"Hey bro," Raphael greeted, dully. "How yah feelin'?"

Michelangelo frowned, shifting around slightly. "I'm...I'm fine."

"Good, because I'm about to ask yah some questions and you betta answer them or I'm gonna pound your - "

"Raph!" Donatello exclaimed, sending a stern look to his older brother. "No need to scare him, okay?"

Raphael grunted as Master Splinter stepped forward and layed a hand on Michelangelo's forehead. The young turtle flinched against the touch, his eyes filled with lost and confusion. "My son, you have caused quite a stir amoung us." he smiled softly as Michelangelo furrowed his eye ridges. "Your brother, Donatello, will ask you a few simple questions, okay?"

Michelangelo nodded, looking around for the one called Donatello. His focuse zeroed in on the one turtle who wore a purple bandana.

"Okay, bro, I want you to say the members of your family from oldest to youngest - including you." Donatello stated. "Can you do that?" Michelangelo nodded softly, his mouth pulled into a slight frown. "Okay, whenever you're ready."

Michelangelo, stood quiet, contemplating the names that made up his family. "Donatello?" it was the only name he could come up with, then as an afterthought, he added, "April?" Those were the only two names he recalled in his brief awakening.

Not wanting to dwell on that one question, Donatello continued. "Who is the Shredder?

Instead of answering, Michelangelo said, "Who would name themselves shredder?"

Donatello sighed at the comment, "There isn't any need to go on." he mumbled. "It seems Mikey has lost his memory."

"How could that happen?" Leonardo asked, dropping his voie to a whisper as they moved away from the young turtle.

"That is what I would like to find out," Leatherhead answered. "Miss O'Neil said he went into a seizure before his memory was completely wiped out."

"What is it that you are saying?" Master Splinter asked softly.

"I think there is more to the ambush than we think."

* * *

Michelangelo felt like he had been hit by a semi truck before it backed up and ran over him again. He wasn't exactly sure where he was or he was with. Hell, he didn't even know who he was! All he knew was that he felt sore and any slight movement caused him great pain, especially near his side. His company, who had bombarded him with some rather unusual questions, were now huddled a few feet away, whispering. 

It seemed like a heated discussion was going on, so he decided not to announce the deep growling that his stomach was giving off. He took the time to glance around at his surroundings and came to figure that he was in a lab of all places. For some reason, the word lab, seemed wrong- almost foreboding, like he should never in his life be in a lab. It was dimly lit and he could make out various machinery and a few pointed contraptions that didn't seem to welcoming.

The whispering across the room grew louder, drawing Michelangelo's attention. He observed them, his eyes taking in each one of them. Three of them, looked much like him with green skin, three fingered hands and feet, bandanas around their eyes and a shell over their backs. The one in the purple, was Donatello, he figured he should keep that in mind. He wasn't sure of the other two, but he was alomst positive his name was Mike, or Mikey or Michael Angelo. He wasn't sure which one to go with, but he found he liked Mikey the best.

Then, there was a rat - a walking, talking rat, which puzzled him, but he just settled with it. The old rat, calmed most, he sent a wave of a peacefulness and for that he was grateful,. He'd much rather have him stay for company than the woman who had been sitting next to him, when he woke up. Her name was April, as she had introduced after he had asked her who she was. This had sent the red haired woman in a frenzy and before he could do anything else, she had run out the room. Then again if he had to choose between her and the large crocidile, walking around in glasses and a lab coat, she'd defiantely win.

April looked over at him then before she whispered something, which got the rest all back into a discussion.

Michelangelo, curious as he was, was growing mad. They were conversing over him! He didn't even know who they were and already there were secrets being kept from him. Now, he wanted answers.

"I'm not dumb or deaf y'know." he said loudly for them to hear. "I can hear you and I know you're talking about me."

The one called Donatello was the first to come towards him. He held a small frown. "You don't remember anything, do you?"

It was a weird question to ask, considering he had just gone through a questionaire a few moments ago. "No, sorry, dude." he said in what he would have hope was a joking tone, but he regretted it when sad looks came across the rest of them. "Did that come out wrong?"

The old rat stepped forward and layed a furry paw on Michelangelo's arm, giving it a slight squeeze. "No, Michelangelo, you did nothing wrong. This is just a bit hard for us to take in."

"Why?" Michelangelo asked, his voice portraying that of a small child.

"You are a member of this family, a family that you have no recollection of. " he answered softly. "For you to have no memory of us or anything else, hurts."

Michelangelo felt a wave of sorrow overcome him at those words. Perhaps, it was the old rat, who inflicted these feelings, but he didn't question. "Sorry." was all he could think of to say.

"It is not your fault, Michelangelo." he said in a firm voice. "You could not control your fate."

Michelangelo nodded slowly and opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again on better judgement. Now as not the time nor place to demand answers that his brain was begging for. These people were in mourning over his loss of memory and for him to rub at the grief with even more with questions was just uncalled for.

"What is it, Mikey?" the turtle with the blue bandana asked him, as if sensing the hesitation to speak.

"Well, I just - " he paused, searching for the right words. "I have alot of questions."

"You can ask." he permitted.

Michelangelo took this invitation. "First of all, why do I hurt? because, there's alot of pain around my side."

Leatherhead cmplied to this statement as he moved over toward a counter. Watching him intently, Michelangelo jolted when the crocidile came towards him with a syringe. If he was planning to poke that thing in him, they all had another thing coming.

"Michelangelo, it will ease the pain." said the old rat soothingly. "Just relax, you'll just feel a small prick and nothing else."

Just like the rat foretold, it was just small prick of pain and then it was over. He sighed heavily and then turned his towards Donatello, who cleared his throat for attention.

"You were stabbed," Donatello answered with a grim look. "You went out to get some pizza and you were ambushed by the foot ninja. We found you...nearing death in a garbage dumpster."

So, a knife embedded him was not the answer he had been thinking of. The ambush was probably the reason why he had no memory in the first place. It was a mircle he knew how to speak and conversate. "M'kay. So I get that. Now, I'm just really confused - what's my name because I'm hearing three different ones."

"You're name is Michelangelo." the blue banded turtle answered quickly. "We call you Mikey for short, sometimes Mike."

"I like Mikey better for some reason." he voiced.

"You did - do." Donatello replied with a small smile.

Michelangelo yawned, suddenly becoming tired, his eyes getting droopy.

"You should rest, my friend." the crocidile spoke.

"No, just one more question..." he said, his eyes opening wider. "Who are you guys?"

He didn't notice the sad looks as he was yawning, but looked at him expectantly. "Well, I'm Leo - your oldest brother, Raph is next, then Don." Michelangelo noticed how the one named Raph seemed completely unphased, a hard look over his features as he looked at him. "Master Splinter is our father, he teaches us...nin-jit-su..."

"What's that?" Michelangelo asked, stifling a yawn.

"Do you think he remembers?" Leonardo suddenly asked, his eyes directed towards Donatello.

"Well, if he can't recall minor or major facts about his life, then it's highly likey that he doesn't remember how to perform ninjitsu."

That was the last thing, Michelangelo had herd before he closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Mikey has no memory!! -ducks from the rampaging reviewers- Don't kill me! I have my reasons!_

_So, please review? Pretty please?_

_Caro_

_P.S - I have a new fic up "Rat Bite Fever" Check it out!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I'm back with this one! I was bit at a lost on where to take this...my plot took a twist I didn't mean to make, but it just makes everything more interesting. lol. (My brother did the Saki/Scorpius part. I give him the credit)_

_I want to thank all those who reviewed! I'm really shocked by the number, I didn't really expect this many reviews when I signed on this morning. I love you guys! hehe_

_Well, Happy Reading!_

* * *

The next time Michelangelo opened his eyes, he found himself staring up at the same ceiling, in the same room, in the same position he had been in the last time he had been awake. He looked around the dimly lit room, wondering if there was someone else in the here with him. It was a failed attempt though, seeing as his vision would blur every now and then. As he blinked to revive his normal sight, he sat up and stretched his arms high above his head, slightly aware that he felt extremely better than last time. 

Whatever it was that the large crocidile had injected into him, worked wonders! The young turtle glanced down at himself and took notice that he had no marks nor any gashing wounds, which sent his brain into a puzzle.

Was it some type of strange magic they worked on him?

He pondered this as he swung his legs over the side of the metal table and set his feet on the cool ground. His legs shook, trying to support his weight, but with a speed that came so natural, he grabbed hold of the table to steady himself. So, walking wasn't exactley the number one thing he was able to do yet. The lack of use probably made his musceles weaker than usual and therefore it was a strain to just stand upright without stumbling.

_Graw...Grrr...Glawr..._

Michelangelo sighed as his stomach ached, letting out a deep rumbling growl. He felt a burning sensation in his stomach, it didn't hurt physically, but he knew if he didn't eat something soon he would die of starvation. Okay, so the result of him dying was an understatement, but he was still starving for some type of food, any type food to fill the gaping space in his stomach that was causing the sensation to travel through his body.

Ignoring the pain, Michelangelo somehow made it towards the lab door and slowly pulled it open without any strain. He grinned at that, it looked like he wasn't weak anymore. Whatever it was that was happening to him, was making him surprisingly refreshed.

"What should we do with Mikey?"

The orange banded turtle stopped short, recognizing the use of his shortened name. He strained to hear more, hopefully figure out who was saying what. It wasn't like he knew these people anyway, it was better to gather all information before he didn't consider them a threat.

"I'm cannot say," it was a deep voice, most like the crocidile from before. "Perhaps, I could run a few more tests on him. Expirement. Just for precaution."

"I think that would be a good idea," Michelangelo peeked through the door that he had managed to open about a few inches. It was the purple banded turtle who was talking - Donatello, he remembered. "I'll help with the procedures, if you allow it L.H."

"Yes, of course, my friend. I'll be back in few hours. I need to go back home and gather a few more supplies."

Tests? Procedures? Expierement?

Michelangelo blinked, backing away and letting the door close softly. He stood in the enclosed darkness of the lab, his hunger momentraily forgotten as he pondered over what he had heard. Whoever these people were just want to do things to him. Things that he'd rather not want to happen. For some reason the thought of being expieremented on seemed... wrong. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but just the word made him shiver.

Michelangelo paced the lab, trying to figure out what to do now. Donatello and his crocodile friend were about to burst in soon and start strapping him down. He needed to get out of here and fast.

"Mikey?" the voice caught him off guard. He glanced up and was met with a familiar pair of round green eyes. April. "What are you - Mikey!" The young turtle grabbed her in his arms and tightened his grip as she tried to struggle. "Mikey, this isn't funny - let go!"

"Sorry, but I gotta get outta here." Michelangelo told her in a regretful tone.

Just as predicted the others had come into the room to see what all the commotion was about.

"Mikey..." Leonardo said slowly, moving foreward.

Michelangelo stepped back, glaring at him. "If you let me leave, I'll let her go." he said.

"Or what?" Raphael snapped. "You ain't got tha guts..." he trailed off, noticing the thing needle that his younger brother was holding.

"I want to leave." was all the orange banded turtle said. "You want to expierement on me. I heard all of you talking out in the hall."

"My son, I understand that you are confused at the moment." Master Splinter said calmly. "The loss of your memory is making this hard for you to comprehend that we are trying to help you in your time of need. You may not remember, but you are a part of this family. We are merely trying to find out what is plaguing you for - "

Michelangelo sped out, the old rat not expecting for the lash was on the floor before he could blink.

The others drew their weapons.

"Mikey, don't make us do this." Leonardo said, holding back as he faced of with his youngest brother.

Michelangelo hesitated at first, but shook his head. He faked towards Leonardo and instead knocked Donatello's bo from his hand before sending him flying across the room. Raphael charged at him, but the young turtle dodged the attack and kicked him forward into the metal table.

"Mike - stop this!" Leonardo cried, grabbing his brother in a headlock.

They struggled for a bit, but with surprising strenght Michelangelo wiggled himself out of the headlock and knocked his brother in his stomach. The blue banded turtle stumbled before Michelangelo round kicked him in the head and he fell to the floor. Donatello stepped forward and helped him up while April was checking over Master Splinter.

Whilst distracted, Michelangelo gave them one last look before bounding for the exit.

* * *

"Interesting development..." Scorpius said as he traced the small green dot on the monitor. "Seems Michelangelo is on the move." 

"Excellent." Oroku Saki grinned, taking his eyes off the monitor as well. "This makes it all the more easier."

"What would you like to do, Master?" Scorpius asked. "The turtle is on the loose. We need to get to him before they do..."

Oroku Saki narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps my new foot trainees would like to take a crack at retrieving the reptile." he replied slowly. "You would lead them, of coruse, Scorpius."

"Trainees, Master?" Scorpius said with raised eyebrows.

"Are you questiong my judgement, Scorpius?" Oroku Saki demanded as he rose to his feet.

"No, sir." Scorpius replied quickly. He bowed low. "Forgive me. I was just merely saying that - "

"I do not care what it is you were trying to say. " Oroku Saki snapped harshly. "You are complied to this assignment under my command and you are to do as I say unless..." he nodded towards Hun, who stood crackling his knuckles in the corner. "You'd rather face the consequences of defying me."

"I think it's time I took my leave." Scorpius said, clencing his teeth.

"Good move." Oroku Saki praised, nodding back to Hun who settled back into his corner, looking disheartened. "I want you to bring the reptile to me, is that clear? No expirementing nor any proceddures are to take place unless I say."

"For what purpose are we retrieving him then, Master?"

Orokus Saki smirked, his eyes darkening. "Oh, you shall see. You shall see."

* * *

_A/N: Soooo...love it, hate it, it doesn't make sense - review and let me know:)_

_-Caro-_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey Readers,_

_Long time, huh? This chapter isn't much, but it'll be a bit surprising or so I hope._

_Happy Reading!_

**

* * *

****Just How Far**

**Chapter 8**

Michelangelo didn't have the slightest idea as to where he was headed, but at the sam time everything appeared familiar. He could the rumbled of footsteps behind him as he flew through door that opened automatically for him and stumbled into the murky waters of the sewer. Wrinkling his beak from the stench, Michelangelo picked himself up as soon as the door reopened behind him and dashed to the side, blending in with the shadows. The three turtles stood out in the open, trying to figure out which way to - left or right.

"Raph, Don, you take left." the blue one ordered. Leonardo, he remembered. "I'll go right. Mikey couldn't have gone far, he's still hurt. Meet up at the next section in fifteen minutes." with that last statement the group split up, taking their designated routes.

Peeking from behind one of the pipes, Michelangelo stepped out from his hiding spot and glanced at his surroundings. He didn't know exactly where he was, but something in his head made him continue forward. It was as if he already knew where to go without really thinking about it. Michelangelo didn't question his instincts and walked down the path that Leonardo had taken a few moments ago.

The orange banded turtle glanced at the ankle deep water, noticing that it had been disturbed previously by Leonardo's footsteps. He figured the older turtle had been here already and moved on to look elsewhere. As Michelangelo went to go on, he stopped hesitantly and glanced up, his eyes following a steel ladder that met to a manhole cover up ahead. Curiosity taking the best of him, Michelangelo stepped up and slowly started to climb.

He was only half aware of the throbbing pain in his side, but it had died down a long time ago, which was weird, but he figured whatever Donatello had given him was working it's magic. So, it was better he'd take advantage of the fact before the painkiller wore off.

At the top of the ladder Michelangelo reached up, careful not to tear his stitches and pushed open the manhole cover to the side. He poked his head through the hall and glanced around. He was in the middle of an alley, dumpsters and trashcans gathered by the dark brick walls on either building. Clothes lines were strung above with garments held on by pins to air dry in the air, lamplights lighted the darkness of the alley to provide vision to any one of the people who lived near, and the ladders led to fire escapes for humans to use from their windows in case of emergency.

All this new discovery caused Michelangelo to climb up to the surface and closed the manhole cover to explore the new world he had found. Instinct took him by shadows to the rooftops of the city, a better way to view everything without being seen.

"Woah.." he breathed when he climbed over the top of the building.

His blue eyes took in the sight of the city lights that twinkled in the evening sky like a glittering reflection in the ocean. As he stared out at the streets a sense of familiarity overcame him. Michelangelo could remember sitting here and watching the lights, it must have been an often thing because he could see the picture clearly when he closed his eyes. It was strange.

"I knew we'd find you here, reptile." a voice declared.

Michelangelo jumped up from his spot on the ground and whirled around. "Who's there?" he growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Michelangelo, don't you remember me at all?" the taunting in the person's voice was clear.

"How can I remember, if I can't see you?" he retorted,

"Let's see if you remember how to dance." the voice stated.

Out of nowhere, people clad in black garments charged at him, weapons raised at him ready to strike. He gasped, dodging a brutal plunge at his plastron and jumped as another aimed for his leg. Amazed at his fighting ability, Michelangelo began to fight back, but his wound slowed him down and when he was hit in that specific spot, he collapsed to the ground.

"Stop!"

Michelangelo glanced up to see a soldier in front of him stand down and bow to him respectfully. He blinked in confusion, nursing his side as he steadily got to his feet with the help of the soldiers around him. Shrugging their assistance, Michelangelo looked around for the source of the voice. He prepared himself for another round, his hands going instinctively to his hips. There was an eerie emptiness that he was missing something. Something important.

"Missing something?" the voice asked again, the deep voice cutting through the silent night.

Michelangelo growled, taking a stance. He was caught of guard when a pair of two sticks connected together by a gold link chain was thrown at his feet. Cautiously, the young turtle gingerly picked up the identical twin objects, holding them in his palms.

"What is - "

"They were your weapons... your nunchucks.."

"I - how do you know all this? How - "

"Answers later." the voice sliced in. "Let's see how you do well, now - go!"

Michelangelo yelped, shutting his eyes as his arms swung. A thwack made by his weapons caused him to open his eyes. He had knocked out two of the offenders with one swing. His face transformed from one of fright to one of maniacal as he began to swamp the soldiers in his path. The feel of the nunchucks felt right as if he had wielded them long ago. An attachment, a bond began to grow between him and the objects as he tightened them in his grasp. Possessiveness overtook him - he wouldn't allow separation of him and the nunchucks.

_Thwap!_

_Thwack!_

_Plop!_

He moved like rhythm in his fighting. It was amazing what he could do! The flips, the kicks, the punches, the attacks, it was like they had been programmed within him all this time! As he spun around and dragon kicked the last foot soldier to the ground, the voice chuckled.

"Much more experienced." it said.

"What do you mean? How do you know all this? Why do you attack me?" Michelangelo demanded, panting heavily.

The voice chuckled again, "I see that you have not changed a bit, little brother."

"Little brother?!" Michelangelo echoed in shock.

A man suddenly stepped from the darkness and onto the building Michelangelo stood on. He was dressed much like the men from Matrix, with the cape and sunglasses. His long hair tied back in a ponytail, flowing with the soft wind.

"This is no time for games, brother" he said. "Master Saki and I have been looking for you for months."

"Months? Master Saki?" Michelangelo repeated, confused. He stepped away when his supposedly older brother came to take his arm. "How? You're not like me at all?"

"Michelangelo, you have to be kidding." the man prodded.

"I'm not!" Michelangelo shouted. "Who are you?"

"Scorpius," he replied, giving the reptile some space. "I'm your older brother. Are you convinced now?"

"Why did you attack me?"

Scorpius sighed with exasperation. "I needed to make sure it was you. There are a group of look a likes running around here."

Michelangelo remembered the turtles in sewers that claimed to be his family. "I met them. They said they were my brothers also. Why should I believe you?"

"If you met them and they said you were family, then why are you up here by yourself?" Scorpius countered. "You're obviously hurt. They surely wouldn't have left you unattended."

Michelangelo grimaced, "I left. They wanted to experiment on me."

Scorpius feigned anger. "They didn't hurt you, did they, little brother?" he scoffed, "They must have brainwashed you or something.."

"I'm - " he hesitated in retorting. For some reason part of what his 'older brother' said was making sense, but another part still was not convinced. "No, they didn't hurt me. They helped me get a little better, I guess."

"Come, I should take you home and - "

"You're not my brother." Michelangelo said suddenly. "You can't be - look at us!"

Scorpius looked hurt. "Brother... you must remember." he glanced hesitantly at the green turtle before sighing and turning his back, hoping to win him over this way. "You were too young to recall the event." he began to tell a false tale of their childhood. "We were invaded. Our Master Saki had trouble with companies who wanted to take down his corporation. You were cornered by the leader's three sons, there was no way for me to help you. I was busy handling the soldiers that kept us separated."

"The lab had been evacuated. The workers were developing something." Scorpius said, "One of the workers tripped and a metal canister went flying. It smashed by your feet and splatter you and the three others with you with green ooze."

"I don't understand."

"It was genetic ooze, "Scorpius answered, "It mutated you into what you are today along with the ones you were with."

"You mean, those turtles I was with before were..."

"The enemy." Scorpius finished. "They've been trying to find a cure through you. I suppose they figured you held some type of anti serum in you bloodstream."

"Why?"

"Master Saki is a genius, little brother. He knows things these others do not."

Michelangelo was torn within. He didn't what or who to believe anymore. His mind was a jumbled mess and he couldn't remember a single thing about his life, it was so frustrating. All he wanted was answers to his questions. So far, this man, his 'brother' answered his necessary questions, he seemed somewhat sincere in his words, but then again the lack of emotion on his face didn't help the young turtle much.

He looked at himself. Green skin, a shell on his back, three fingered hands, an orange mask, his nunchucks... he was a creature. A creature humans would normally be scared of, he was not supposed to be out here in the public eye. It was a random fact that rolled into his mind, a fact that he had heard many times before. He was to stay in shadows, melt with the darkness, he was ninja. Michelangelo shook his head feverently. He didn't know where any of this was coming from, but he figured that the man in front of him were triggering these thoughts. Were some of his memories coming back? Perhaps, Scorpius really was telling the truth, but he'd still have to be careful.

If he agreed to go his 'older brother' then he'd have to be on his guard, he didn't want any surprises. Besides, it seemed he could handle himself, after all he did know a few things about fighting from the looks of it.

Tucking his weapons into his belt, Michelangelo met the gaze of Scorpius. "I'll go with you."

Scorpius grinned evilly.

* * *

Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello came back to the lair, weary of searching and looking disheartened. They had spread through the tunnels and even checked topside, but came out empty handed.

"My sons," Master Splinter prompted, standing from his arm chair.

"We didn't find him." Leonardo answered. "He's disappeared."

April sighed from where he sat on the couch at the news. She loved these guys like her own small family and to have one of them go missing was a heartbreak. They went through enough rough times as it was, but this was the last thing they needed on their shells. Michelangelo had always been childlike at heart, washing his brothers' tensions with comical remarks. The red head wasn't sure if they knew it, but Michelangelo was the glue of the family.

Despite the emotionless appearances of the three oldest turtles, she knew deep down they were hurting. They lived for eachother, lived through eachother and having one being torn away was like losing a body part. They could not function properly with a piece missing, it would prove to be a struggle.

She let her eyes wander towards the elderly rat to her right. Master Splinter was the closest she had to a father figure in her life. He was gentle, wise and caring, but also strict and surprising strong when it came to battle. His face had worry drawn all over it, his calming tea not seeming to help in the slightest as he slowly started to doze off.

April smiled, getting up and walking over to him. She placed a hand on his, taking the tea from his hand when he opened his eyes to look at her. "You should go rest, Master Splinter. It has been a long day for all of us."

Master Splinter squeezed her hand in return, "That is a good idea, my daughter." he climbed out of his chair with the help of the young woman. "Watch after my sons and be sure to wake me when any changes have occurred."

"Of course." April promised.

The elderly rat paused by his sons, talking to them a seriously hushed tone. "We shall find, Michelangelo. Do not give up hope, my sons. He is still out there and is counting on us. We are in for a dangerous battle, I can feel it in the air, but we must stand strong."

Donatello nodded, Raphael huffed and Leonardo seemed indifferent, together they wished their father a sleep well before he went off to the direction of his room.

"I'll be in the dojo." Raphael growled, stalking off.

"I'll make sure he don't hurt himself." Casey announced, following after his friend.

Leonardo didn't say a word and instead sat down in the living room in a lotus position and closed his eyes. He blocked out the world around him and concentrated on finding Michelangelo's sense, it was an unmistakable sense and easy to find. Although, now that Michelangelo was not himself, harnessing amnesia, it would prove a tougher time to get a lock on him.

"Leatherhead," Donatello started, taking his eyes of Leonardo. "Have you tested the syringe for any clues?"

Leatherhead blinked, "I assumed you processed it yourself, my friend."

Donatello shook his head, "No, I forgot about it until now." he started for the lab again, "I'm hoping it can give us some sort of information. We need any help we can get."

"Leo?" April called to the blue clad turtle.

Leonardo made a sound somewhere between a grunt and a sigh to indicate he was listening.

"Do you think you could teach me what you're doing?" she asked, "I would love to help..."

He didn't answer at first.

April sighed, shaking her head. "Fine, I'll see if I make a little something for you guys in the kitchen so that way-"

"It's called meditating." he suddenly said without opening his eyes, "Sit."

A small smile appeared on her face as she sat down in front of Leonardo, copying his stance.

"Now, clear relax and clear your mind of..."

* * *

_Thoughts?  
Please review! I would love to hear what you have to say!_

_Signed,  
Caro_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone!_

_Long time, huh? Well, here is the next installment. More updates to come!_

_Special Shout Outs to Puldoh, Michael J Angelo and Amanda for being such awesome fans! D_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Oroku Saki was in the middle of a meeting with Japan Industries arranging a transfer of equipment.

"You understand the risk of the dosage you used, Oroku? The amount of nano microbes in the bloodstream could very well be fatal."

Hiding his impatience, Oroku Saki nodded. "I understand completely, Kang. It is just a mock experiment."

"As it always is, my friend." Kang teased. "Now, tell me, how is this mutant if it's all right for me to ask."

Oroku Saki grinned. "The reptile is going according to plan."

"Very good and what of my son?"

"He's on assignment." Oroku replied, "I'm actually a little concerned with him, my friend. He hasn't exactly been as reliable as I would have hoped."

"Thus, the reason why I shipped him off to you, it was part of our agreement."

"Yes and also the reason as to why he has not experienced the brutality of my wrath."

Kang's smirk faltered. "Oroku, please forgive him on my behalf."

"I have overlooked his failures too many times." His voice was rough.

"The shipment will be documented and arriving by plane overnight the minute I give the orders, Oroku." Kang said.

Oroku Saki pressed his lips together, his arms crossed over his chest. It took a lot to change the mind of a prestige business man. "Very well."

"Excellent." Kang smirked, "Now about the completion of our bargain?"

"Not until his mission is successful, my friend."

Kang nodded. "Understood and I expect the results of this mock experiment to be faxed to me, correct?"

"Of course," Oroku Saki replied and switched off. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he strode back to his desk and slouched into this chair. "Insufferable, little -" he was interrupted in mid rant by a knock on his door. He sighed, "Enter!"

He looked up to see Scorpius striding in, a smug look across his face as he came to stop at the foot of his desk and bowed respectfully. "Master Saki."

"Scorpius, you had better come with good news." He hissed.

"I have Master Saki. It took a great deal of persuading and fancy talking, but I was able to retrieve Michelangelo."

Oroku Saki raised his eyebrows in question. "You mean to tell me that he is here?"

"Yes." Scorpius replied.

"He went along with the charade?"

"Perfectly. According to him, he believes we are his kin."

"Excellent. Where is he now?"

Scorpius motioned to the guards at the door. "Bring him in."

Michelangelo entered the room, his eyes wandering around in slight awe. He had been skeptical of Scorpius' story; it sounded highly unlikely, but not completely impossible. Although, he showed less compassion than the others that resembled him, he figured that his so called father, or Master as he was to be referred to would be a little caring. His hope was swept away when he caught sight of him. He was very much like Scorpius. Stiff, void of emotion and a stare that sent shivers down his spine.

When the foot ninja stopped at the foot of the desk and bowed, Michelangelo did the same. Straightening back up, his eyes locked with that of Oroku Saki's and a familiar sense of doom washed over him. The red imprint black flag on the wall behind him didn't help either.

"Michelangelo." Oroku Saki acknowledged. "So good to have you join us again."

There was something in voice that said otherwise, but Michelangelo ignored it and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, dude, but I still don't-"

"Understand?" Oroku finished for him. "What is there to understand? Those infidels tricked you into trusting them."

"They wanted to experiment on me." Michelangelo confessed. "Scorpius said it was to get answers, but… I don't have… any answers."

"It doesn't matter; you hold no answers for them." Oroku said. "You are now where you…belong."

Michelangelo felt slightly uneasy. "Where am I, anyway?"

"You are in foot headquarters." Oroku answered. "This is where I train my army of foot soldiers. A great amount of my time is spent here."

"What is my purpose here?" Michelangelo questioned.

"Ninjitsu," Oroku answered. "The way of the ninja."

"Ninja?"

"Correct. You lead your own group of specialized foot that you trained yourself personally. They have been under your brother's charge since your… disappearance."

Michelangelo nodded, "Was I any good?"

Oroku's face darkened slightly. "As much as I hate to say it, you were impeccable."

He opened his mouth to ask what 'impeccable' meant when he caught sight of the black imprinted flag hanging on the wall behind the desk. It represented the foot clan. Michelangelo vividly remembered that image so many times that it felt as if it were flashing across his mind. The sight of it filled him with a sensation of dread. He didn't know why, but the meaning behind it seemed evil.

His hands flew to his head, his surroundings blending together in a flurry of colors. He fell to his knees, his side suddenly flaring up in pain while the rest of his body felt as if he were on fire. Voices and laughter rose around him before the world went black.

"The serum is working." Scorpius stated, staring down at the turtle collapsed on the floor.

Oroku motioned for the guards. "Take this to the lab before it bleeds all over my carpet."

"Yes, Master." They bowed, lifting Michelangelo and steadily walking out the door.

"You have surprised me despite the number of times you have failed me." He pulled out a suit case form the drawer of his desk and laid it out. "As promised, here is the first half of your fee that your boss and I agreed on. Tell him the other half will be sent when you accomplish dismantling the rest of the turtles."

"My father will be pleased, Master Saki."

"An old friend is willing to take chances." Oroku Saki said. "We just made an arrangement over the phone. The shipment of equipment will be coming tomorrow night and I expect you to make sure it all gets here in one piece."

"Consider it done."

* * *

"Dr. Stockman, the reptile has arrived. We placed him on the examination table in the fourth quadrant."

"Excellent." Dr. Stockman said. He turned to his assistants. "Excuse me for a few moments. Keep recording the data, Master Saki wants a full report." He set down his clipboard and followed one of his other assistants out into the corridor.

"Right through here, Doctor."

"Send Scorpius, that low life scoundrel my regards." Stockman said as the turtle was strapped securely. An evil smile took his features as he untied the orange bandana and unhooked the belt that held Michelangelo's weapons. "Take his weaponry to the storage room." He instructed, "Also, get me some stitching equipment and a scalpel, it will take a lot of time to get this reptile ready for his… specialized attachments tomorrow."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Dr. Stockman," someone called. "Master Saki will like to see you in his office once you are through with your examining."

"Thank you, Cathy." He replied and returned his attention onto Michelangelo, who let out a low rumbling groan. "This shall be very interesting."

_Michelangelo coughed, a haze entering his lungs as he sat up. His hands touched rough dirt and he looked to see that he was sitting on a dirt path._

"_Where am I?" he breathed. "Hello!"_

_The only thing that he received in reply was an echo._

_He pushed himself onto his feet, trying to find any clue as to how he got where he was. The black smoke caused him to cough again; there wasn't a way to avoid it. When the coughing subsided it was then he noticed that his side no longer bared any internal wound. It was as it should been._

"_That only makes things harder!" he whined, "Is anyone out there who can-" he broke into a helpless coughing fit, his lungs suddenly constricting. "Breathe…"_

"He still is not breathing." Stockman said in a rough voice. "Clear!" he sent a jolt through the near death reptile.

Nothing.

Stockman was starting to panic. If he let this animal die, he would sure be in for it when it came to confessing to Oroku Saki. Death would most definitely be the punishment. He could hear his voice now.

"_You have foiled my plans, Stockman! This is your end."_

"Doctor!" one of the assistants cried out. "He's reviving; his vitals are rising to normal."

_He waved the air in front of his face, still hacking into his closed fists. It felt as if he were about to cough up one of his lungs! Without looking, he stumbled backwards and collapsed into a stream, the freezing temperature shocking him._

_Breaking the surface, he sputtered and gasped, flailing his arms until he reached the bank. His skin shiny and slick the water that dripped off him, he collapsed exhausted onto the ground._

"_This place has it in for me…"_

"_Michelangelo!"_

_He snapped his head up, peering through the thick fog. _

"_I can feel him, Leo! He's somewhere around here!"_

_Michelangelo growled. He recognized those voices. His feelings turned to anger; the surroundings around him followed his emotions. It was no longer dark and damp, but bright and hot as he stood on land, steaming rocks surrounding him._

_A flash of green and blue and a burst of steam erupted, knocking the array of the two colors back. Michelangelo was satisfied and turned around, disappearing through the darkness. They would not find him._

"_Mikey!"_

_He ignored them. _

"Stockman!"

The doctor whirled around from checking over Michelangelo. Oroku Saki stood in the doorway, glaring at him.

"Master Saki."

"What is going on in here?"

"Nothing, sir." He replied quickly. "The reptile has fallen to a deep sleep. The anesthesia is working efficiently."

"Hmm…" Oroku did not seem convinced. "You had better take care of that reptile, Stockman. He is the downfall of our pathetic kame enemies."

"Of course, sir." Stockman answered, "I am just waiting on the attachments."

"They will arrive tomorrow. Scorpius is in charge of pickup."

"Excellent."

"Stockman."

"Yes, Master Saki?"

"If one thing goes wrong here, it will be your head. Understood?"

Stockman gulped and nodded. "Perfectly."

* * *

Leonardo opened his eyes, gasping and panting. He could almost feel the burn of the steam on his plastron, but there wasn't even a scratch. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he let his face fall into his hands. He had been so close to reaching his little brother and he had failed again. It surprised him that he was even allowed into Michelangelo's mind unless his brother had been sleeping or knocked out. He proffered the latter.

"Come on, April." He sighed, opening his eyes to look at his friend. "April?" he reached over and shook her arm. "April. Ape!"

The red head had not moved an inched or acknowledged that he was even in the room. She stood in the lotus position, her face set and eyes buttoned closed, the only sign of life was her chest rising and falling with each silent breath.

"_Leo?" she called. "Where'd you go? I can still feel him!"_

_April carefully maneuvered around the steaming rocks, cautious of the small geysers. The last thing she wanted was to get blown back by a burst of steam. _

"_I'm going to find you, Mikey." She said to herself. _

Leonardo pressed his lips together. He was impressed by her dedication and confidence, but the sinking feeling in his stomach did not help.

"Let her be, Leonardo."

The blue banded turtle turned to face the source of the voice. "Master Splinter." He said. "I thought you went to sleep."

"Yes, but only for a few hours." He replied. "My mind is dwelling on Michelangelo. Have you had any success?"

Leonardo nodded. "We were able to sense him through meditation, but he used his defense against me and attacked me through his surroundings. It was very strange."

"The mind is often a very strange place."

"Master, what about April?"

Master Splinter let his gaze fall onto the red head. "She is doing very well. I believe she can help find Michelangelo. She has a strong stamina. Let her be for now. Miss O'Neil will awaken when she is ready."

The door to the lab suddenly opened and Donatello walked out. "I have some good news and I have horrible news."

"Let's hear the horrible news first," Raphael stated from where he was walking from the Dojo. He stood a little behind Leonardo and crossed his arms. "Maybe the good news could cheer us up."

"Well, Leatherhead and I found what was in the contents of the syringe."

"What is it?"

"Nano microbes and they're very high in number." Leatherhead replied. "It can enter through the blood stream in a matter of seconds."

"What does this mean?"

"The nano microbes make him vulnerable. They come with a series of dangerous side effects. It explains the immense pain he was in and the amnesia." Donatello said. "And he can…"

Leatherhead laid a hand on Donatello's shoulder before sighing. "Michelangelo will die if we do not deliver the antidote before his time is up."

"Shredder is definitely gonna die." Raphael growled.

Leonardo tossed a glare at the red banded turtle over his shoulder before he turned back to Donatello. "How much time do we have?" he asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I determine no more than a few days." Donatello answered.

"What of the good news, my son?"

"There is still a way to track him using the frequency of the nano microbes in his system." He replied quickly. "It was very faint and then we lost it."

"Damnit!" Raphael shouted. "How is that good news? Huh!"

"If you let me finish," Donatello glared at him. "We got a lock on it before it was deactivated and you'll never guess where he's at." He gave a pointed look to Leonardo.

"Oroku Saki." Leonardo whirled around. "Master Splinter."

"Now is not the time." Master Splinter said. "We will come up with a plan and retrieve Michelangelo tomorrow."

"But Sensei-"

"My word is final." He said firmly. "I will be in my room, I need to meditate."

The three turtles exchanged glances.

"Hey guys," Casey called. "What's with April?" he snapped his fingers by her ear.

"Leo, what are we gonna do?" Raphael asked.

Leonardo sighed, "Master Splinter is right. We will wait to tomorrow."

"We can't afford to wait too long, Leo." Donatello said.

"I ain't stayin' around here while Mikey is in the hands of a maniac!" Raphael exclaimed. He turned and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Leo demanded.

"On patrol." was the curt answer.

"Casey…" Leo began.

"Yeah, yeah," Casey said, picking up his bag of hockey sticks. "I'll make sure he don't get into trouble."

"Thanks." Leo replied, watching him run out after his hothead of a brother.

* * *

_Okay so what do you think? I'm a little rusty, so give me a chance to get back into things. lol. _

_I will love some critiques but flames will be used to fuel my car. lol. Lord knows I need it._

_I really am sorry for not updating. I put it off because of school ending and my graduation and all these tests, but since it's summer now and I don't  
have a job, you will be seeing quicker updates._

_Anyways, be on the look out for **Rat Bite Fever** sometime this week!_

_Signed,  
Caro_


End file.
